Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts (On Hiatus for now)
by CirciFox81314
Summary: Due to less heroes helping out, Penelope along with the other heroes in the Raposa World go to the Worlds of Kid Icarus, Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon and gather specific characters to save the world from Wilfre. Sadly, the new heroes (Converted into Raposa), may not even want to be there. Will the new heroes be able to protect the Raposa? -ON HIATUS DUE TO MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK-
1. Chapter 1

Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts

(A/N: Oh snap, it's X-Over time! Yep, guess who stars in it? Guess! C'mon!

Circi Fox: I'm the Pokemon Character! :3

Demyx: I hit Mari in the head a lot!

Mari: It really hurts. T , T

Zexion: Yeah, I'm in it.

Naminé: Axel, Roxas, Xion, Sora, Riku and Kairi are in this too! So are Terra, Aqua and Ventus and Vanitas for some reason.

Roselyynn, Yami and Saki: Yeah, Penelope kind of is an antagonist.

Pit: I'm in this! :3

Sora: OH NO! THREE PEOPLE THAT LOOK LIKE ME! AUGH!

Dark Pit: What is WRONG with him?

Wilfre: Yeah, well CirciFox81314 does NOT own Drawn to Life, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Kid Icarus. She also couldn't put a four way X-Over so that's probably why it's Drawn to Life and Game X-Overs.

Thunder: I'm the Hero Person! You know, Drew or something but my name is Thunder.

Ventus and Roxas: O_O…OH KINGDOM HEARTS! ANOTHER GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE US!

Thunder:?

Me: On to the story. I seriously don't own Drawn to Life, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Kid Icarus. I only own Circi Fox, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Rasfara and-

Penelope: Me!

Zexion: LET'S GET ON WITH THIS DARN STORY.

Everyone else: O_O

(Raposa Village: Turtlerock)

"Oh my gosh. This is horrible! With all the heroes gone except us, what are we supposed to do?" Penelope asks to the other heroes around the table. "This is ever so tragic. Even since K…"Rasfara begins to say but Roselyynn begins sobbing. "DON'T SAY IT! I miss Kirby WAY TOO MUCH! Why oh WHY did he have to go back to POPSTAR?!" "It's bad enough that Mickey, Luke and Oswald are gone…" Yami says in melancholy. Penelope's Eyes spark. "That's it! Remember Mickey saying he was King of another world? That world is the World of Kingdom Hearts!" Penelope suddenly cries out. Thunder suddenly says, "Wait, all the Pokemon were from another world…So maybe, just maybe we can figure out how to get one of the Trainers here?" Roselyynn said, "The only trainer qualifying for the role is Circi Fox, a powerful and very skilled trainer." Saki says softly, "And what about the Angels of Light and Darkness, Pit and Dark Pit?" Penelope stands up on the table. "Perfect. Okay, Thunder, go find Circi Fox in the Pokemon World. She is the one with the resemblance of the Circi here. Rasfara, you go get Pit and Dark Pit. Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I will gather the rest in the Kingdom Hearts World." "Okay!" Everyone answered cheerfully. Penelope summoned a hero to keep watch. "Xion, (A/N: This Xion is not the Kingdom Hearts one. My best friend created her.) watch the ship while we're gone." The being nodded to Penelope. Penelope suddenly pulled out her scepter and summoned three portals. "Thunder, go in the first portal, Rasfara, go into the second portal, Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and I will go through the last one." Thunder went through the first portal, Rasfara went through the second portal and Penelope along with Roselyynn, Yami and Saki went through the last portal.

(Pokemon World)

(Poketopia)

A girl with rose eyes and orange hair that seemed to go out into a fan was sitting alone on a seat. "Man, it's been so lonely without Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and everyone else. Mint went back to Hoenn with Pizzazz, who knows what happened to Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope, and Wilfre went to Unova to compete in the Pokemon World Tournament! There is like NO ONE here!" This specific girl was in fact, Circi Fox. Suddenly all of Circi's Pokeballs opened. A Pachirisu, a Misdreavus, a Torterra, a Bibarel, a Lopunny, a Luxray and a Palkia appeared along with a Mewtwo, a Lugia and a Heatran. (Pachirisu-Circe, Misdreavus-Wilfre, Torterra-Grassly, Bibarel-Jowee, Lopunny-Mari, Luxray-Heather, Lugia, Mewtwo, Heatran and Palkia-Palki.) "C'mon Circi. Don't cry. You've NEVER cried on this journey." Wilfre stated. "I'm all by myself! I just want to be with my friends again." Circi Fox and all of her Pokemon were startled by a boy's voice, "That's why we need you to help us, Circi Fox. Roselyynn said you were the one to fit the role." Circi Fox got into a battle stance. "Who's there? I have strong Pokemon and I'm not afraid to ask for their assistance!" Circi Fox yelled. A boy with pure black eyes, a strange bright yellow Mohawk appeared. Circi Fox and all of her Pokemon backed up. "Who are you?! How do you know my name and how do you know Roselyynn?!" Circi Fox asked in fear. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you my name now. I have to bring you with me." The mysterious boy said to Circi Fox. "No! Stay back!" Suddenly all of Circi's Pokemon returned to their Pokeballs. Circi's rose colored eyes widened in fear as the boy got closer and closer. A sword appeared in his hand. "I don't want you making this any harder, Circi. Penelope commanded that I was supposed to bring you with me!" The Boy cried. Circi Fox backed up even more until she hit a wall with no door. The Boy was able to surround her. "Stay away from me!" Circi Fox screamed. "You are exactly where I want you." The Boy said as he summoned a Portal. The Portal was on the wall Circi Fox was up against and she tried to keep from falling in but couldn't. As Circi Fox screamed, "HELP ME!" the Boy went in the portal and it vanished as Anna, Cyndy, Nate, Daisy, Tommy, Natalie and Joel appeared. "I heard Circi panicking in here. Where is she?" A note materialized and it said, "Sorry that I had to take Circi away. Penelope asked me to get her from here." The Poketopia Attendant and the Trainers were in fear of what happened to Circi Fox.

(A/N: That was the scariest freaking thing I wrote. I didn't even know that was how the piece would turn out. Circi Fox: Where is he taking me?! Me: You'll learn later. Everyone else is just as scared. Circi Fox: *Whimpers*)

(Kid Icarus World)

(Palutena's Temple)

"I'm going to beat you this time Pittoo!" An Angel with brown hair and blue eyes yelled at his opponent. "No, I'm going to beat YOU this time, Pit-Stain." The Angel with Black Hair and Red eyes said back. Suddenly a voice said, "You must be Pit and Dark Pit, the Angels I am supposed to collect." Pit and Dark Pit saw a girl with golden blonde hair, aqua blue eyes and appeared to have an aqua blue gem on her head. "Who are you?! We're not leaving without a fight!" Pit yells. "I'm sorry I have to show aggression towards you then. Please forgive me for this, Pit and Dark Pit." The Girl suddenly drew her blade and charged at Pit and Dark Pit and began to slash at them. It was almost impossible to avoid her attacks. The mysterious girl made Pit and Dark Pit back up against a wall in an area that was not escapable without flying. "Lady Palutena, Viridi, we need to fly now!" Pit yelled. "Too late." The girl said as a portal appeared and made Pit and Dark Pit fall back. Palutena and Viridi were in the area and they saw everything that had just happened. Then the strange girl sadly glanced at Viridi and Palutena before going into the Portal. "We were too late…" Palutena said sadly. "We couldn't save them this time." Viridi said in pure melancholy. The Goddess of Light and the Goddess of Nature stared at each other sadly, remembering what had just happened.

(A/N: Sad and scary. Pit: Where is she taking us?! Pittoo: Tell us now! Me: I can't tell you. Circi: Guys, I have a feeling we'll be in the same place. Pit and Dark Pit: …)

(Kingdom Hearts World)

(Hollow Bastion)

(A/N: This will be really scary for the Kingdom Hearts Characters. I feel bad for them. T,T)

"C'mon Sora! I thought you can do better than that!" Riku yelled to one of his best friends. King Mickey, Donald and Goofy smiled at each other until a light flashed and a barrier appeared around everyone in the area. 3 girls and a bunny appeared. Mickey instantly recognized them. "Them…? But how?" Everyone in the area burst into panic. Mickey yelled, "Why are you here?" The bunny gazed at Mickey. "Why do you think? We MUST do this." Mickey yelled, "STOP!" but it was too late. The bunny was able to get Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx and Zexion all in the same area in the center of the barrier and a portal appeared under them. "PENELOPE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! STOP!" Mickey screamed. Sadly, it was too late. Penelope, along with the three girls and everyone else but Mickey, Donald and Goofy were gone. "Donald, Goofy, we're going to Wasteland to get Oswald's Help." Mickey said to his friends. "Yes your majesty." Donald and Goofy said with a bow. Then the three cartoon characters headed off to the Mysterious Tower to gain access to Wasteland.

(A/N: I'm so sorry. That went by quickly. Demyx: *Whimpers* Everyone else but Demyx: WHERE ARE THEY TAKING US?! Me: Chill out guys. You'll learn now.)

(Raposa Village: Turtlerock)

Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Rasfara, Thunder and Penelope reappeared on Turtlerock and three portals opened. Circi Fox, who now appeared a Raposa version of herself fell out of the portal Thunder had created, Pit and Dark Pit, who now appeared as Raposa, but with wings, fell out of the portal Rasfara had created and Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Axel, Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas, Demyx and Zexion all fell out of the portal Roselyynn, Yami, Saki and Penelope had created. Everyone was in confusion, but they all saw they were Raposa and everyone flipped out and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU, WHERE ARE WE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?!" "Shh…We can reveal our identities now." Thunder introduced himself first, "I'm Thunder, Hero of Lightning. I had to capture Circi Fox and bring her here." Circi Fox got P.O. and mouthed, "WTF?!" to Thunder. Rasfara introduced herself next, "I am Princess Rasfara, Hero of Truth and Light. I had to capture Pit and Dark Pit and bring them here." Dark Pit shot a P.O. glare at Rasfara and Pit mouthed, "What the heck?!" Roselyynn introduced herself next, "I am Roselyynn, the Hero of Flowers. I had to help Penelope capture the rest of you." Axel glared at Roselyynn. Yami introduced herself next, "I am Yami, the Princess of Water. I had to help Penelope capture the rest of you." Demyx mouthed, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" to Yami. Saki introduced herself next, "I'm Sakiyani, the Hero of Candy canes. (A/N: Don't laugh. Saki will probably go after you if you do.) I had to help capture the rest of you as Penelope said." Zexion glared at Saki. Penelope finally introduced herself. "I am Penelope, the Guardian of Light, Balance and Darkness. I am the head of this whole operation." All of the heroes (Even Sora) death glared Penelope. "Why are we here?!" Circi Fox yelled. "All of you are here for one reason-You must help become some of the Heroes of this world. You see, almost everyone has left thanks to the STUPID Creator and we must have the Power to defeat Wilfre, my master." Then 3 Raposa and a younger Raposa girl appeared. They were Mari, Jowee, Heather and Circi. "Penelope, WHY is there more Raposa here? They look kind of weird." Mari asked. Demyx growled in a slightly deeper tone, "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Jowee asked, "Wait are you a guy or a girl? I can't tell." Pit, Dark Pit, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Terra, Axel, Vanitas, Demyx and Zexion got really P.O. at Jowee and they all proceeded to attack him. "WAIT! I DIDN'T MEAN YOU WERE GIRLS! I WAS ASKING A QUESTION!" Penelope stared at the current scene and then said, "I'll explain later."

(A/N: OMG. That took SO very long to write. Jowee shouldn't have asked that question.

Jowee: I can barely move! Someone smacked me in the face with a blue guitar and spiky Frisbees kept slashing me and it still burns! T,T.

Axel and Demyx: :3

Circi Fox: We'll see you all in the next chapter! Sayonara!

Me: You can review if you want to. I don't mind getting reviews.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins!

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to present another chapter of Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts! Poor Mari and Jowee are going to be hit in the head with Demyx's Sitar though.

Mari and Jowee: O_o (_Oh crap_)

Demyx: YES!

Zexion: You are kind of a wimp though.

Demyx: *Looks offended*

Axel: I might just use my Chakrams on Jowee if he calls me or anyone else a girl again.

Jowee: Those cuts still burn!

Axel: *Smirks evilly and goes into his fighting stance.

Jowee: OH CRAP!

(Jowee begins running from Axel, who sets up a ring of fire around Jowee)

Jowee: OH RAPO!

(Axel goes into the fire and someone is screaming like a little girl)

Jowee: I'M ON FIRE! AND THE CUTS ARE BURNING!

Axel: Burn, baby, burn!

Roxas: When I fought Axel for the second time, Axel said "Baby" a lot when he used fire attacks on me.

Jowee: HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!

Axel: *Laughing manically*

Roxas and Xion: Oh no. We'll stop him.

(Roxas summons Oblivion and Oathkeeper and Xion summons her Kingdom Key and they walk into the ring of fire.)

Circi Fox: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Drawn to Life, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts or Kid Icarus. She only owns Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Penelope and me.

Everyone except Axel, Roxas, Xion and Jowee: *Hears loud screaming and Axel laughing maniacally*

Pit: Oh goddess. That sounds bad.

CirciFox81314: Well, Axel sure has gotten powerful. We'll check up on them in the middle and the end of the chapter.

Chapter 2: The Adventure begins!

"Okay everyone, today we will begin our quest in the Icy Wastes." Penelope alerts the heroes. "Nope. Not going." Axel states. "Me neither. The Icy Wastes sound scary." Demyx says, shivering a little. "What's wrong? Are you afraid you're going to freeze?" Penelope asks. "Of course not!" Axel yells angrily. "Maybe…" Demyx quietly whimpers. "Do we at least get snow gear?" Circi Fox asks. "Don't you have a Fire Type Pokemon?" Penelope asks back. Axel's emerald green eyes get all sparkly. "You have a fire type Pokemon?! Can I see it?!" Axel asks super excited. "Uh…Okay? Heatran, let's go!" Circi Fox releases her Heatran, but it looks a little different. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HEATRAN?!" "Circi, its normal looking, you just can't tell because you are a Raposa." Circi throws Mari (The Lopunny)'s Pokeball at Penelope and it hits her in the face and the Pokeball comes back to her. "OW! WHAT THE HECK CIRCI?!" Then Circi appears and says, "I didn't do anything!" "I meant the OTHER Circi." Penelope growls at the Raposa. Circi looks at Circi Fox and jumps a bit. "Oh no! Not a person who shares my name!" Circi took out her blades. "Oh crap. Heatran, use Magma Storm!" Circi Fox yells. Axel watches in amazement as Heatran unleashes Magma Storm on Circi. "Burn baby, burn!" Axel yells in excitement.

(3 hours later)

Penelope and the heroes are venturing through the freezing area of Icy Wastes. Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, Aqua and Circi Fox are complaining about freezing to death. "HOW CAN SOME OF YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY SURVIVE OUT HERE WITHOUT FREEZING TO DEATH?!" "You have to get used to the environment overtime and you'll feel nothing at all." Roselyynn answers. "I should've brought a coat…" Circi Fox moans. "Luckily, I still have my Organization XIII cloak!" Roxas says with a smile as he slips the cloak on. "CURSE YOU PEOPLE WITH LONG SLEEVED CLOAKS!" Circi Fox yells angrily. Circi Fox then sends out Heatran and gets on its back. "Sorry about this, Heatran." Heatran shrugs like it were saying, "Eh, I don't care." Circi Fox then begins singing something quietly and it goes silent. "We're at the Snow Fields." Penelope announces. "It'll be the Dead Fields when I'm done with it." Axel mumbles. Then tons of Baki appear. Demyx freaks out and yells, "Run, run away!" Penelope obviously stops the Melodious Nocturne. "Nope, we fight these things, like THIS!" Penelope shoots a blast of fire at 5 five Baki and they die. Then Axel throws his Chakrams at the Baki and is able to kill 10 of them. It basically becomes Heroes V.S. Baki and Demyx keeps attempting to sneak off but Zexion hits him in the face with his Lexicon. "Ow…" "Demyx, we can't slack off here!" Zexion yells at Demyx. Then a huge blast of fire eliminates the rest of the Baki. Axel smiles evilly along with Circi Fox. "That was the combo of lot of Fire, Fira and Firaga spells combined with Magma Storm." Circi Fox announces. Demyx passes out. "Oh great." "This was just basics." Penelope says with a smile. Vanitas glared at Penelope like, "Wow. That is REALLY stupid." Then a loud roar was heard throughout the area. "What was that?" Sora and Pit ask in alarm. "Uh…That might've been Frostwind the Ice Dragon…?" "THERE WAS A DRAGON HERE AND NONE OF YOU TOLD US?!" All the heroes except Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Penelope, Rasfara and Thunder screamed. "It's very unlikely that Frostwind will come here unless there was a loud noise like…Oh no…" Penelope begins to explain but is in fear. Demyx (Who is now awake) points up in the sky and cries, "There's a huge dragon that looks as if it wants to kill us!" Frostwind roared, "FOOLISH HEROES…NOW YOU WILL FACE MY WRATH!" Everyone except Axel panicked. "You're gonna burn Frostwind. Got it memorized?" "AXEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Axel only smiled like the way he did with Roxas before their second battle when he summoned his Chakrams. "Nope. This dragon's gonna burn." Axel answers. Then Axel proceeds to hit Frostwind with fire and throw his flaming Chakrams at the dragon and it roars in pain. "WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU COULD USE FIRE!" "You said that we would face your wrath and you failed at that. And I said that you would burn." Then Frostwind and Axel begin arguing. "I never even expected Axel to argue with an Ice Dragon because it would have already been burnt." Roxas says in surprise. "Does anyone know where Amy is?" Circi Fox suddenly asks. "Who's Amy?" Everyone except Axel asks. "I don't know. I remember hearing that in a song." Circi Fox answers. "Um…that was REALLY random." Pit says in confusion. Then Circi Fox looks at everyone and realizes something and then she yells, "I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS NOT SPECIAL!" Then Circi Fox flees from the group while riding Heatran. "Great, not this drama again. C'mon, we need to find Circi!" Roselyynn says alerting the group. "Last time she ran away to Hearthome City! Who knows where she'll end up next?" Penelope moans. "AXEL! We need to find Circi. She ran off!" Roxas yells. Axel wasn't paying attention and then Roxas throws Oblivion at Axel and he grunts in pain. "OW!" Then Axel turns around and yells, "That REALLY hurt Roxas. WHY'D YOU THROW ONE OF YOUR FREAKING KEYBLADES AT ME?!" "Because you weren't listening to me. Now let's go." Roxas answers. "Next time, Frostwind, you're going to be ash when I'M done with you." Axel warns. Frostwind's eyes get big and he flies off because he apparently just became really scared of Axel. Then the heroes go off to find Circi Fox, who had fled for no reason.

(Shadow City)

Circi Fox was lost in the Shadow City Labyrinth. It was hard to tell where she was going because everything was in dark colors such as Purple, Grey and Black. The Moon was still illuminating the sky as it constantly did for 24/7. "Heatran, I'M SCARED…" Circi Fox moans in fear. Heatran rolls its eyes and makes the look at Circi like, "Summon Palki, Wilfre (The Misdreavus), and Lugia, Grassly and Mewtwo and quit complaining about it!" Circi Fox looks at her Heatran's annoyed expression and acts like she understand it and sends out Palki, Wilfre (Who will now be referred to as Wilfred so you can tell the difference between the Antagonist character and the Pokemon), Lugia, Grassly and Mewtwo. "What is it?" Wilfred moaned. Circi Fox looked at Heatran and said, "You can still talk, remember?" Heatran only said back, "I decided to not speak when others are around. Besides, I think we should go and get to Rapo City." "Agreed." Said the other Pokemon. Circi Fox nods. "Alright! Let's go."

(Meanwhile with the other heroes)

"Now why did you suspect Circi would be here?" Dark Pit asks Penelope. "If Circi runs off from the group, she usually flees to a Major City. So that's why I suspected she'd either be in Rapo City or Shadow City and we're currently in Rapo City. So let's search through the area together." "I want to search ALONE and kill anything in my way." Vanitas states. Penelope then pulls Vanitas's Raposa ears and he grunts. Then Demyx cried, "Run, run away!" And Penelope also pulled Demyx's ears and he whined. "No fleeing and no searching alone or I'll pull your Raposa Ears off your head." Penelope threatened. "Don't touch my ears or you'll burn." Axel growled. "Come on. Let's go search for Circi." said Yami.

(Shadow City-Shadow Palace)

Circi Fox and her Pokemon comrades got all the way to the Shadow Palace. It seemed really quiet and empty. And quiet. "There's nobody here. It feels like I was back in Poketopia." Circi Fox mutters to herself. "Is there really no one here?" a voice that sounded really similar to Wilfred's asked. "Wilfre, was that you?" Circi Fox asked her Misdreavus. "No. I most certainly did not say anything." Wilfred answered. "Weird…Who was it then?" Circi Fox asked. Shadows flicked in front of Circi Fox without her seeing and Wilfred was in shock. "Why do you look exactly like me but as a Raposa?" Wilfre asked. Circi Fox turned around and her rose eyes widened in shock. "NO! This CAN'T be possible!" Circi Fox cried in alarm. The strange Shadow Raposa smirked at Circi Fox. "It IS possible my dear. It appears that we've come face to face." Circi Fox stepped back. "Why do you resemble my Misdreavus?" Circi Fox asked. "I believe you're mixed up. It IS your Misdreavus that resembles me so that means it must be a version of me in your world." Circi Fox shook her head in disbelief. "Well…You must be that Wilfre Penelope mentioned! I'm afraid I'm going to have to defeat you in order to get past. I'll make the Light shine now!" (Pokemon B2/W2 Champion Iris Theme begins playing.) "Wait, why are you attacking…?" Circi Fox cut Wilfre off and yelled, "Mewtwo, use Psystrike!" Mewtwo launched its attack at Wilfre and Wilfre protected himself with his scepter. "Phew! That was close…" "Mewtwo, use Psycho cut up close!" Mewtwo dashed up quickly and used Psycho Cut on Wilfre, hitting him in the head. "OW! What in the name of the Creator was that?!" "Okay Mewtwo, take a break. It's your turn now Palki!" "Palki? What kind of name is Palki?" Wilfre asked while laughing. Then Wilfre regret what e had just said when he saw a Palkia death glaring him. "Palki, use Spacial Rend!" Circi commanded. Wilfre's eyes widened. (Like this: O_O) Then Palki slashed at Wilfre and he grunted. "This won't be the end, Circi Fox. I swear you'll see me again quite soon." Wilfre vanished into the shadows. (Song ends) Circi Fox sighed in relief. "Onward to Rapo City!" Circi Fox yelled in victory.

(Rapo City)

"Okay, I give up. Circi is definitely in Shadow City so we're going THERE." Penelope commanded to the group. As the heroes exited the Rapo City, Circi Fox was also walking in. Demyx was the only one who seemed to notice. "Hey! There's Circi." Demyx said to the group. "We all know you're trying to trick us, Demyx, so I think no one in this group is stupid enough to fall for it." Zexion says in response. Circi Fox notices the other heroes and says, "Hiya guys! How is it going?" Zexion realizes Demyx was actually right. "Okay, I stand corrected." Circi reunited with the group. It was noticed that there was a couple of scratches on Circi Fox. "Why are you all scratched up?" Penelope asked Circi. "I ran into Wilfre on the way here." Circi Fox answered. "YOU FACED MY MASTER?!" Penelope asked in sudden shock. "Yeah?" "Oh dear…Let's return to the village."

(A/N: Done. Okay, please read and review if you want. I hope I get reviews for my stories.

Penelope: It's not like your stories stand out anyway.

CirciFox81314: *Gasp*

Circi Fox: *Slaps Penelope* And you call yourself an OC.

Rasfara: No flames please.

Axel: *Uses a Firaga spell on Rasfara and CirciFox81314*

CirciFox81314: NOT THAT KIND OF FLAMES! SOMEONE HAND ME A PANACEA!

Ven: See you all in the next chapter! Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: Penelope, Penelope

(A/N: Hey people! It's CirciFox81314 here to present another chapter of…Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts!

Everyone: *Has a P.O look on their faces*

CirciFox81314: Sorry! I was writing other stories!

Penelope: Look, most X-Overs in the Drawn to Life X-Over section almost NEVER get updated and that is why it is important you update!

CirciFox81314: I know that! I'm going to try to update as much as possible!

Circi Fox: Do you PROMISE you'll update?

CirciFox81314: I swear!

Axel: Are you SURE? If you don't, I'll burn you again.

CirciFox81314: YES. I swear!

Everyone: Good.

CirciFox81314: Demyx could you do the disclaimer for the people?

Demyx: Okay.

Demyx: CirciFox81314 doesn't own Drawn to Life, Kingdom Hearts, Kid Icarus or Pokemon. Just Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Penelope and Circi Fox.

Rasfara: Me too!

Demyx: Oh…And that golden blonde haired chick who isn't Naminé.

Rasfara: I have a name!

Circi Fox: Before we break out in War, here's the chapter!

Chapter 3: Penelope, Penelope

The heroes made it back to the Raposa Village. "Okay team, we should rest up before our trip to Watersong. Okay?" Penelope asks the group. "Ma'am yes Ma'am!" The Heroes say before saluting Penelope. "Good. I'll be near the Secret Door if you need me." Penelope indicated to the group before they split up. Then Demyx ran into Mari and Jowee. "Sheesh! Watch where you're going you clumsy Rapo!" Mari yelled at Demyx. "Hey, aren't you one of those guy Raposa without whiskers? Are you sure you aren't a girl?" Demyx got P.O. and summoned his Sitar and whacked Jowee on the head, making him go out cold. "What is WRONG with you? He was JUST asking a question. And WHY are your cheeks blue? They SHOULD be pink." Mari said, nagging Demyx a little. Demyx also made Mari pass out by hitting her on the head with his Sitar. Then a lady yelled, "Hey! That guy whacked Mari and Jowee on the head! Let's get him!" Demyx's eyes widened and he yelled, "Run, run away!" Before fleeing from an angry mob of Raposa. Axel, Roxas, Xion and Zexion watched as Demyx was running. "I think these people are REALLY bossy. They're like, "Heroes do this!" "Heroes do that!" I mean, REALLY! And they don't even boss around their own kind." Axel states. Circi Fox walks over and says, "Tell me about it! I mean they should be called, Ra-BOSS-a not Raposa." Roselyynn walks over to the group of heroes-who-look-like-Raposa and says, "The most bossy ones out of ALL the Raposa are Mari and Jowee. Sometimes Jowee tries taking us heroes' credit! He is SO stupid. I try to rebel against them. Penelope is really the only hero out of all of us who can't take orders from the Raposa, only Wilfre." "How DID she turn to the dark side?" Xion asked. "I'll tell you. You see, long ago, Penelope was the first and strongest out of Thunder and I. She was mentored by the original two heroes, Ho-Oh and Lugia. (A/N: Look. It's an X-Over and this ties a bit to the plot of something else I'm writing so yeah.) When Penelope fought Wilfre and defeated him, he didn't fade and he took the chance to corrupt Penelope into the shadows but the shadows couldn't touch her heart. She has a heart of light that can't be overtaken by darkness. Then Penelope was on both sides. She couldn't choose between good or evil so she had to stay in the neutral place until she can finally either give in to the darkness or be renewed by the light. Penelope even sometimes says "The good side is the bad side." Due to Mari's Bossiness. Only if I could stop Wilfre before he killed Mari's Father because this THEN would have NEVER happened and Penelope would have been able to erase Wilfre permanently!" Roselyynn answered. "You mean…" Roxas, Circi Fox and Xion began to say but Roselyynn cut them off and yelled, "Yes! I was there! I couldn't stop Wilfre and nobody listened to me when I said that the Mayor was in trouble! And when Penelope came back and I was finally listened to, it was too late because the Mayor couldn't be saved and MARI, stupid MARI yelled, "Why couldn't you do something?!" at us and if the ignorant Raposa had LISTENED to me, we could have saved Mari's Father! Apparently, Raposa don't listen to what the HEROES think. They only strive for themselves and when they need our help, they boss us around and in times of prosperity, we are NOTHING to them." Axel growled, "Mari and Jowee DESERVED to get whacked!" "I know! At least you are the only Raposa that understand…" Roselyynn said sadly before walking away. Circi Fox turned to the group. "Once this is over and before we leave, we should show the RAPOSA who's superior. Since WE appear to be Raposa, we won't get bossed around but we'll prove that we can't be told what to do by weaklings, we should be treated better! Do you agree with me people?" Circi yelled. "Yeah!" "I said do you agree with me people?" "YEAH!" Axel, Roxas, Zexion and Xion yelled. Then Mari yelled, "Please quit yelling, you're making a racket through the whole village!" Circi Fox huffed at Mari and then threw Mari, her Lopunny's, Pokeball at Mari' face and yelled, "Shut it, Mari! No one wants to listen to YOU!" Mari passed out again. (A/N: Only if the heroes could rebel against the Raposa. I hate that THEY act superior. Look who's saving them! I'm not trying to go against Drawn to Life or anything but only if the heroes could say what they think because it seems that the Raposa could care less about what happens to the heroes and they only strive for themselves. Axel: I think the Village should BURN. CirciFox81314: That would be nice but since you're one of the heroes, you should save that for the enemies. Axel: The Raposa still deserve to burn when they act as is THEY'RE superior. Like Vexen. CirciFox81314: I know.)

Meanwhile…

Penelope was by the Secret Door. She stared sadly at the ocean. "Mari and Jowee seem more like the antagonists than Wilfre. They act as if they are in charge, and the heroes are only their servants." Penelope said sadly. "There you are Penelope! I've been looking all over for you. Why do you keep running off?" Penelope turned to face Wilfre and she said sadly, "Because my Hero's Instincts kept telling me to." Wilfre patted Penelope on the head. "Those stupid Raposa only care about themselves and treat the heroes like they are only there to be their servants and protect them." Wilfre stated. Penelope smiled at Wilfre. "I know you're trying to destroy the Raposa, but sometimes, I understand why." Penelope said with the tiniest bit of cheer. "You poor thing. Let's head back to the castle." Wilfre said with a bit of sympathy. Penelope smiled. "Let's get back then." Then Wilfre opened a portal and the two vanished. However, Riku and Pit were watching what happened. "That Penelope is mysterious…And EVIL." Pit stated. "Nah, I think Penelope just can't take sides. That's all." Riku said back to Pit. Pit stared sadly at Riku, "Well, I think it's true about what Penelope said about the Raposa. Mari and Jowee have been REALLY bossy since we came here." "Yeah, they are the Ringleaders of Bossiness. If they could rely on their own will, we could not have to deal with them." Riku said back before he and Pit headed back to the village.

(A/N: I know that was a really short chapter. I know I was seemingly Anti-Raposa about this but I wish Mari and Jowee were less bossy!

Mari and Jowee: We're not bossy!

The Heroes: Yes you are!

(The Heroes and Mari and Jowee begin arguing.)

CirciFox81314: I'll see you all next chapter. Please review if you get the chance and no flames please.

Axel: Darn! I almost used a Firaga spell when you said no flames.

CirciFox81314: I didn't mean the BURNING kinds of flames, AXEL.

Axel: Yeah, whatever. Bye.)


	4. Chapter 4: Forest Adventure Pt 1

(A/N: Hello again, readers, it's CirciFox81314 here once again to bring the fourth chapter of Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts! I know I haven't updated, but still, I'm happy to be able to get off my Writer's Block and write this! On most of my stories, I've been held back by the evil known as...**WRITER'S BLOCK****.** I've been trying to write this along with the stories I haven't updated for a while, and then I can't think of anything and I hate it! So…this chapter, the beloved heroes will go to the Forest! It was originally the Island World but I changed it. And I'm not a Raposa Hater, but the Heroes against Mari and Jowee will get their payback soon, and they'll learn to be less bossy. Any who, let's begin chapter four of Drawn to Life: Poke Hearts, shall we? Oh and I don't own Drawn to Life, Kingdom Hearts, Kid Icarus or Pokémon. I just own my OC's.)

Chapter 4: Forest Adventure Pt. 1

Mari had called the Heroes to the Town Hall to discuss with them where they'd go next. Apparently, Axel, Roxas, Xion and Circi Fox were displeased about this along with some of the other heroes because they didn't want to deal; with Mari bossing them around at the moment and they had just returned to the Village from the Snowy area. They really hoped for a break but Mari wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

"Okay guys. You need to go to the Forest…" Mari began but was cut off by Circi Fox slamming her paws on the desk. "HEY! We just came back from the Snowy Area that was FREEZING cold and could've killed us and now THIS?!" Circi Fox asked angrily.

Mari was surprised by the Raposa's sudden outburst. "You need to patrol the forest and check for any threats to our Village." Mari ordered. Then Circi Fox got REALLY P.O. and without noticing it, she turned to her normal form and yelled, "WE'VE DONE ENOUGH TODAY! ALL OF US ARE EXHAUSTED, MARI! HOW COME WE HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK AROUND HERE AND YOU ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE SITS AROUND AND DO NOTHING WHILE WE WORK OUR FREAKING BUTTS OFF HAVING TO DO THIS STUPID "HERO" BUISNESS?!" Circi Fox screamed before switching back to her Raposa Form.

Mari, Circi and everyone else was surprised by Circi Fox's sudden form change. "So we could've just switched to normal this whole time? Dang! I thought we'd be stuck in this stupid fox Form while we are here!" Axel exclaimed.

Circi Fox tilted her head and asked, "What? You mean I…?" Circi Fox switched to her normal form and was surprised. "WOW! I can!"

That was when the rest of the Raposa-fied heroes switched into their normal forms and they seemed relieved. Mari and Circi were extremely surprised. "You aren't…? Oh my Creator." Mari and Circi said in unison.

"Yep, we aren't foxes. Got it memorized?" Axel asked Mari and Circi. "So you mean, this whole time you were…? Wow…So if you're heroes then…" Mari began until Roxas growled, "Look lady, you will NOT boss us around like we are nothing. We are able to protect ourselves and you think we have to do whatever you say because you all think you're superior when you're not! Circi is right about us needing a break and we will take a break and do the darn mission tomorrow, okay?"

Mari blinked in response and asked, "But what if…?" but Circi cut her off and said, "Mari, they're right. They've had to work all day so just give them a break."

Mari let out a sigh in defeat. "Fine, you can do the mission tomorrow." Roselyynn then noticed some of the other heroes turn back into their Raposa Forms and then Jowee walked in.

"Hi Mari, Circi and…" Then Jowee noticed the guy heroes who were Raposa and asked, "Are you guys SURE you aren't girls?" All the guys except Thunder got really P.O.

"THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GONNA BURN!" Axel yelled before summoning his Chakrams. Then the other guys who were Raposa summoned their weapons and Circi Fox smirked. "Today, I'll help with the beat down." Jowee's eyes widened and he immediately fled the town hall and Roxas yelled, "GET BACK HERE!" Then the guys who were turned into Raposa and Circi Fox went after Jowee and attacked him. (Circi Fox sent out Palki her Palkia to assist her.)

(2 hours later)

Jowee apparently was at his house recovering from the attacks from the guys who turned into Raposa and Circi Fox. He had to say that Circi Fox's attack hurt the most because she had Palki use Spacial Rend and it wasn't pretty about what happened. Jowee was charred a bit by Axel too and Jowee learned the hard way of getting on the wrong end of Axel's sharp chakrams. He really needed to stop asking if the guys who were turned into Raposa were girls or not.

(The next day)

(Wilfre's Wasteland-Wilfre's Castle)

"So Penelope, what shall we do about those heroes?" Wilfre asked the rabbit heroine. "That is uncertain, Master. I don't know which ones you mean." Penelope indicated. Wilfre sighed in annoyance. "I meant Roselyynn, Yami, Saki, Rasfara and Thunder."

"What about the new blood?" Penelope asked the Shadow Raposa. "They aren't the problem right now. Besides, I DID run into the orange-headed one. She had another version of me from another world, so that means that I have versions of myself! I am just uncertain how many I have." Wilfre indicated.

"Well, I know Xehanort has 12 versions of himself so in all it equals 13." Penelope told Wilfre. "Who is Xehanort?" Wilfre asked.

"Xehanort is the Keyblade Wielders of Light's enemy." Penelope answered. "And…?" Wilfre asked again. Penelope rolled her eyes. "You ask too many questions. I'll tell you some more things. I know Hades has two versions of himself and the Keyblade Wielders know one and the Angels know the other version of Hades and for the Pokémon Trainer…There are multiple organizations. Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic, Team Plasma and so on…" Penelope indicated.

"Now you're boring me." Wilfre stated. "Well, then how come your plans always fail?" Penelope asked. Wilfre then whacked Penelope on the head with his scepter. "It's those original heroes ruining my plans! If I want to destroy the Raposa, specifically Mari and Jowee, I'll have to figure out how to get past their guards." Wilfre answered.

"The truth is, all the heroes basically hate Mari and Jowee for their bossiness." Penelope indicated. Wilfre was surprised. "Wow…really? I thought it mattered to them about their safety." Wilfre stated.

"Actually, the heroes are seriously beginning to think Mari and Jowee are taking them for granted. I know Axel, Roxas, Xion, Demyx, Zexion and Circi Fox are planning to get their revenge." Penelope indicated. "Now that I think about it, why do I want to destroy the Raposa when Mari and Jowee should be destroyed?" Wilfre asked.

"Dodn't you say you wanted to destroy Mari and Jowee?" Penelope asked. "I did?" Wilfre asked before tilting his head. "Ah, this is going to be a LONG day."

(A/N: Ugh…This will ALSO be a 2-part chapter. Why? Writer's Block. I swear, why do I keep writing two part chapters today? Anyway, no flames, and please review if you get the chance. The forest adventure will be in the next part like the Race in my KH, W-IR Crossover and the battle against Sakiyani in ATOTWAS. Bye for now and see you all in the next chapter!)


End file.
